kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno)
Nigel Uno A.K.A Numbuh 1 was a British leader and head operative of both Sector's C during the Kid War era, and V during the post war years. Described as a tactical genius by some and as a paranoid workaholic by others since the Kid War, Numbuh 1 takes his position and responsibilities as a KND operative too seriously. Numbuh 1, was the only member of Sector V, to have taken the longest part in the Kid War, as a member to Sector C from the year 2000 up until the year 2002. History 'Kid War' 'Joining the Kids Next Door' Numbuh 1 was born in 1995, during the mid years of the Kid War, where despite the sudden turn of events against the Kids Next Door throughout the rest of the 1990's, Numbuh 1 eventually gather the courage to join the Kids Next Door in a bold attempt to battle the evil adults in the world, while at the same time attempt to free those who were being tormented by the evil Kid Titans of Demoral, but didn't know at the time that he would be joining the Kids Next Door's war effort against the KTD. Joining the Kids Next Door in the year 1999, Numbuh 1's ability as a rookie operative along with intense courage, quickly rose him through Kids Next Door Artic base, where he by the year 2000 graduated and was assigned by Numbuh 100 to Sector C, a Kids Next Door sector in Cleveland that was being led by Numbuh 12, and is also considered to have been the main guard to the Kids Next Door capital. Despite Numbuh 1 honoring his duties as an official member of the group. Despite being treated badly through the Operatives of Sector C due to Numbuh 1 being 5 years old, and them being 11 years old at the time, despite his young age, compared to his teammates who were 11 years old at this time and him being 5 years old. Despite being constantly bullied by his teammates, Numbuh 1 was still able to maintain his courageous side through defending himself and even going as far as to fending off against Numbuh 82, much to the 11 year old's shock, However Numbuh 1 was able to calm down when NUmbuh 12 soon arrived, where she later introduced herself as the leader, much to the other Operative's disgust and annoyance. For several days Numbuh 1 was able to grow a strong bond and friendship with Numbuh 12, as she was the only one in his current team to have accepted him without constantly harassing him. Due to his teammates behavior in believing that they were better than one another Sector C lacked the proper abilities to work as a team, into which was one of the main reasons on why Numbuh 100 chose Numbuh 12 to lead the sector while receiving personal aide from Numbuh 274 in hopes of shaping up the team to be a lot more nicer to each other and bond as friends, As Numbuh 12 even mentioned to Numbuh 1 herself that running Sector C had been a headache on her part, and that she was almost on the verge of giving up, until she found out Numbuh 274 would be temporarily taking over her role into forcing Sector C into behaving, after her aggressive methods had failed. After arriving to Cleveland from Moonbase, Numbuh 274 began to take over the role for Numbuh 12, to the point that in his trainings and disciplinary actions, he was able to force the Operatives of Sector C to finally start listening. After multiple trainings sections, including passing down more leadership skills to Numbuh 12, Numbuh 274 launched a final exam on training purposes on both physical fighting skills in order to train the operatives in hand to hand combat in case they were to lose their weapons in the fight. Numbuh 1 was able to score the highest in fighting styles after having to become amazed and interested in Numbuh 274's teachings further impression, in which as a whole also gained him even more respect within Sector C as well, however it was stated by Numbuh 274, that Numbuh 1 still had much to learn if he was going to survive the trauma of the war that had been already going on for the last 8 years already. By September 27th, 2000, Numbuh 274 officially declared Sector V Fit for action, and once again appointed leadership of the team back to Numbuh 12, who was able to learn more and more about being a great leader, and acting more stricker towards her teammates, should they choose to act out a second time, Numbuh 1 at this time was then given the title frontal Operative of the group, a title that meant frontline Infantry soldier in a child's perspective, a title that Numbuh 1 was honored in taking. 'First Mission' As November approached, the war was starting to take a bad toll against the Kids Next Door, after the Kid Titans of Demoral had smashed Saturn base, and their offensive in Vermont taking a slow advance against the KTD soda rig fields in the area. On November 17th, Numbuh 1 would be called to test his abilities as a leader for the first time in battle against the aggressive Kid Titans of Demoral, to which he would be sent to secure and hold Titan Rig 118, in order to secure the Kids Next Door's flank from the counter attacking Titans. Numbuh 1 and the rest of Sector C agreed and were sent to Vermont through a Kids Next Door newly developed experimental C.O.O.L B.U.S transport aircraft, where they arrived on the fields for the first time of battle, and met up with Numbuh 274, who was the main leader of the S.O.D.A Offensive. Numbuh 1 and Sector C became part of a Kids Next Door counter attack against Rig 118, where him and his team were able to enter the rig site, which despite its destruction from the previous engagements, was still combat compatible for digging in and holding ground. After securing Rig 118, Numbuh 274, was called by Numbuh 100 to take part in launching an offensive against the Kid Titans of Demoral's main frontal lines at Geionoha, where a victory there could breach the Titans defenses and turn the balance of power to the Kids Next Door. Numbuh 1 and Sector C remained at Rig 118, and dug in around the ruined rig holding off multiple Titan counter attacks. By the morning of November 18th, Titan counterattacks proved to be much more powerful for Sector C to handle, forcing Numbuh 1 to call for operatives to reinforce his position before the rig could be taken once again by the Titans. The Kids Next Door at that time had most of its resources being used in the drive against Geionoha, and instead sent a single Operative to aide in the defense of Rig 118, much to Numbuh 1's annoyance. Numbuh 1 after briefing the operative later identified as Numbuh 228, ordered him on top of the destroyed rig to provide support with a M.A.I.L R.I.F.L.E, while him and his team held the ground section. Surprisingly enough Numbuh 228, was able to prove his worth by providing sniper fire against Titans flanking the group stunning them to the point that they have to be brought off the battlefield. By the night of November 19th, the Kid Titans of Demoral ceased attacks on Rig 118, after Kids Next Door reinforcements that were being led by Numbuh 100 himself arrived and secured the region making it nearly impossible for the Titans to reclaim. Sector C along with Numbuh 228 was promoted by Kids Next Door global command a day later for their heroic efforts in holding Rig 118, despite being up against a force that outnumbered them, and earned the title, the Valiant Operatives. 'Assault on Illioth' 'Mission to Rescue Numbuh 274' 'Paris Campaign' at the ruins of a Titan Fortification Structure, during the Battle of Paris in 2001, while wielding a captured KTD R.A.P.I.D S.H.O.T.]] 'Battle of Aegis' 'Carolina Theater' 'Drive towards New York' 'Personality Since the Kid War, Numbuh 1 is described as the stern, "workaholic leader of Sector C at the time, until his teams disbandment in 2002, which would forever permanently scar the young Operative until his new team was formed in late 2002, one that was known as Sector V." Numbuh 1 is one of the few operatives in the Kids Next Door that takes his missions seriously, even during the Kid War, where he begged Kids Next Door global command to commence the assault on the KTD Ice Cream factory in Holland in late 2001, this was also shown during the post war years as seen in Operation: F.E.R.A.L. where he yelled at Numbuh 86 ("... risking my life, endangered my team and spent valuable KND resources, just to get a stupid keychain?!") when he was sent to Rainbow Monkey Island to retrieve a stone tablet with a secret code on it. Alongside Numbuh 5, Numbuh 1 is considered the only one with common sense on his team. As the leader, he is quick to jump into action and he is quite resourceful, but tends to be paranoid to the point of stretching the truth and using his imagination when analyzing a potential adult threat. This cause of his paranoia was never known, although it may be linked to the loss of Sector C, or the trauma that was caused by the war with the Kid Titans of Demoral years ago. It was stated many times by Numbuh 362 (who notes that he puts his team before himself) that Numbuh 1 is reckless, hot-tempered, stubborn, and acts alone. Nevertheless, he's caring and protective towards his friends, putting his full trust into them. Numbuh 1 is also a huge believer, as he is one of the few KND operatives who believes in Numbuh 0, who turned out to be his own father. Trivia' *''As stated Numbuh 1 was known to be the only member in Sector V to have taken part in the Kid War the longest, as he was said to have lasted 3 years in the conflict, while Numbuh 2 only lasted 2 years, and Numbuh 5 and 4 only lasted several months on the wars Final year in 2002... Category:Operatives Category:Males Category:Kids Next Door Category:Sector C Category:Sector V